tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Colette Landry
Colette Genevieve Landry (born 1984) is a main character in both Clockwork and The IT Files. A computer genius, Colette pursued a career in law-enforcement, first with the Canadian Security Intelligence Service (CSIS), later Interpol and then finally the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Colette was the Assistant Director for the ITEA computer wing as well as a member of Team Alpha. A spy for Scott Dawson, Lucienne Christophe eventually discovered the truth and had her taken into custody. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|International Law= |-|Double Agent= |-|Unmasked= Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'6.5" * Weight: 124 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Tattoo: Superman Logo on Left Butt Cheek * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Nickname: Letty * Favorite Food: Cheez-Its * Favorite Singer: Marina Halftown * Favorite Video Game: Deus Ex * Special Notes: ** Asian Women Fetish ** Frozen People Fetish Special Skills * Combat-style Martial Arts, specifically White Lotus Kung Fu. * Recreational-style Wushu martial arts, specifically Tai chi chuan (AKA Tai Chi). * Marksmanship, including expertise with pistols and sub-machine guns. * Heightened Senses, able to read lips. * Computer Expertise, including security, networking, software and hardware. * Multilingual, knowing English, French, Portuguese and Farsi. Relationships Family * Marc Landry, Father * Annette Landry, Mother * Ariel Landry, Cousin and Co-Worker Romances * Scott Dawson, Lover Teammates * Tasia Spiro * Jelena Hendraille * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt * Harriet Waler Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * Makeda Getachew, also Co-Worker * Nessa Kelly, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Kioni Abasi, also Co-Worker * Katie Grant, also Co-Worker * Rhonda Evens, also Co-Worker * Zachary Song, also Co-Worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Janine Radcliff, also Co-Worker * Ryoshi Tenzo * Aisha Reynolds * Arlette Bouchard * Tucker Holmes Appearances Canon * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * The IT Files: Malai's Mist * The IT Files: Colette's Test * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Palmira's Lead * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Scott's Business * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Scott's Paradise * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Colette is physically based on Canadian actress Laura Vandervoort. * While claiming to be straight, Colette's sexuality is a bit more ambiguous than that, her personality also coming off as flirty to people of either gender whenever she acts confident as well as being interested in Asian women. * The Superman tattoo Colette possesses reference to the actress having played Supergirl in Smallville. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA